Rhymes with Vampire
by MackInBlack
Summary: A rewrite of the story "The V Word"- Love takes time... in Quinn's case, it takes a couple hundred years.
1. Chapter 1

The V Word (The rewrite)

A/N- ok so quite a few of you gave me a lot of input and I thank you! So I decided to give you an idea of what I would be doing with the story if it was rewritten... yes, I plan on Rachel becoming a teenager in this story. However, I don't want to rush this time like I did before, things will progress a little slower.

LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE REWRITE! If you like it, then I will repost it as a new story!

The V Word

Chapter One

"Just do it!"

"Ya! Don't be a baby!"

"If you don't do it then we'll tell everyone that you are a big chicken!"

Rachel Berry stood at the edge of a large forest, heart thumping wildly against her delicate chest. The forest was a place better left unexplored by young ones.

There were monsters in the forest, more specifically, a Witch.

Every child in Lima Ohio has heard of the Witch that haunts the large forest. She lives in a cottage at the end of the dirt path. You can't see if from the edge of the forest...you have to walk deep inside. It's believed that she waits in the trees, waits for a precious little child to pass by, then... she eats them. But not before dragging them to her cottage to torture them.

Rachel Berry was alone. Desperately in need of friends. She would be starting the first grade soon, she didn't want to be some loser that had to sit alone at lunch. So when Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, and Sam Evans promised to be her friends... she was over the moon.

Of course there was a catch.

"You have to doorbell ditch the Witch's house... then we can be friends." Santana had crossed her thin arms over her chest, sneering at a giddy/terrified Rachel.

"Ok, I'll do it." The words were out of her mouth before she could even truly register anything.

She REALLY needed friends.

She filled her lungs with a gulp of air. Then, before she lost whatever nerve she had, she set off into the woods.

Blood was pulsing in her ears, too loud for her to hear the far away cheers of her newly made friends.

This wasn't so bad. It was in the middle of the afternoon, the sun was shining through the tops of the trees. Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at herself, being all worked up for nothing. There were no scary noises, no dark shadows... in fact, the forest was quite beautiful.

She walked for about ten minutes before she finally saw it. The old cottage. But it was nothing like other children had described. She thought it would be old and run down, broken windows and weeds. Actually it seemed to fit snugly with the forest around it. It was well built, clean with well-kept flower beds. Light puffs of smoke bursting from the chimney.

This was it. Her moment. Rachel Berry was about to make history, AND friends.

Her mary jane clad feet carried her to the front door of the cottage. There was no doorbell, which presented a problem. How was she supposed to doorbell ditch a house with no doorbell? She would have to be creative. With a quick breath she pounded her small fist on the oak door.

Then, she ran.

In her six years of living, Rachel had never run like she was at this moment. Legs and arms pumping, heart racing, eyes darting in every direction.

She didn't make it far, unfortunately. Gravity has a way of really bringing you down (pun intended). And gravity brought Rachel down, hard. Her shoe caught on a rock and in one swift motion she was tumbling to the ground. Her head hit the corner of a sharp rock, sending a current of pain from her neck all the way down to her toes.

She couldn't help but whimper and tears sprung to her eyes. Everything was ok, she was ok, she was...

Rachel Berry, was unconscience.

*RQ*

Quinn Fabray was sure she had seen it all. Having lived about 100 years, who wouldn't have seen it all? Things certainly had changed in the course of a century, but one thing never changed.

Kids.

Nope, they were always the same. Always adventurous and carefree... and stupid.

God, kids were so stupid. Every summer was the same. She had lived in her cottage in Lima for about fifty years. Every summer some kid would wander up to her door, knock, and run away. It really didn't bother her, though she didn't want to be seen by the people of Lima. The kids weren't in any danger, not on Quinn's part. She was't a monster... at least not a horrid and mean one.

Today was...interesting to say the least.

Quinn had seen the little girl approaching her door, heard the little fists on her door, saw the girl blitzing down the path... witnessed the poor young thing trip and pass out.

Quinn wasn't heartless.

That's how she ended up with a tiny human laying fast asleep on her couch.

The girl was very pretty. She was small, petite, with thick brown hair that was braided in pigtails. She wore a cute baby blue t-shirt, a white skirt, and black ballet shoes. Her face was perfect, soft, Quinn winced at the gash in the girls forhead. It was cleaned and bandaged now, she would have to make sure that it didn't leave a scar.

Quinn sighed. She could hear it, the blood flowing through the young girl's veins, her heart happily beating away.

It was so tempting. She didn't want to bite the girl (she hadn't had human blood in over a decade). No, she wanted to touch.

Not in a creepy way. She just wanted to feel the brunettes pulse. Something about this little girl was drawing Quinn in.

She couldn't help it. She slid her hand to the nape of the girl's neck. Relief flooded her, she felt whole. Her hand tingled and her body relaxed. Leaning in, Quinn gently layed her head against the small girl's chest, so her ear was pressed directly above the brunette's beating heart.

And Quinn felt it. Someting she had only ever heard about, read about, wished for but never dare hoped for.

Quinn Fabray had found her soulmate. The heart of the young girl was beating, beating for Quinn.

Quinn Fabray was in love.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

RHYMES WITH VAMPIRE

CHAPTER 2

A/N- OK... after much thought, I have decided to rewrite the story. DON'T WORRY, Quinn will not be a pedophile and Rachel will not stay a kid for the entire story. Really I want to just take my time and let the story develope and make sense. So here is chapter two, let me know what you think!

WARNING: this chapter is going to be uber boring, it's a filler for sure.

A tiny little person was playing the drums in the back of her brain. Her head hurt a lot, and a part of her was afraid to open her eyes, for fear of making the throbbing worse. She wasn't on the forest floor, that much was for sure. And there was a soft pressure on her chest, right above her heart... a hand maybe?

Wait. Was she on a couch? Was the pressure on her chest... a hand?

Rachel's eyes shot open, only to be met with a shimmering pair of green orbs.

Time seemed to pause for a moment, allowing Rachel's six year old brain to assess the situation.

A woman, older but no old, was looming above her. She had flowing blonde hair and a slightly pale complexion. There was something calming, aluring about this woman. For a moment Rachel was calm, until the realization hit her.

The woman had her hand on Rachel's chest. Everything her fathers taught her about stranger danger kicked in. She slapped the woman's hand away and jumped from the couch.

"NO! I DON'T KNOW YOU, GET AWAY!" she was yelling at the top of her little lungs.

The woman was not impressed, rather curious actually.

"Why are you yelling?"

Poor little Rachel was backed into the corner of the room, shaking and crying.

"p-please don't hurt me" Rachel begged. She didn't want to die. She hated herself for willingly walking into the woods alone. Her fathers would be so angry, and sad, and who would take care of her golfish? Did anyone even notice that she was gone?

Rachel's mind was on overload, her young life flashing before her deep chocolate eyes.

"What's your name little one?"

The voice shook Rachel from her stupor. The blonde woman was kneeling about five feet infront of the young girl. Rachel wanted to answer her, she seemed nice...and pretty. Mean strangers weren't pretty were they?

"It's ok" The woman urged "I'm not going to hurt you, tell me your name...and I'll tell you mine."

"...Rachel..." Rachel paused briefly "But I'm not telling you my last name 'cuz I'm not supposed to be even talking to strangers."

The woman smiled at this, a genuine grin. "You are a very smart young lady Rachel. Your name is pretty..." Rachel blushed at this.

"Well I told you my name, so what's yours?" Rachel was becoming a tad more confident around the stranger.

"My name is Quinn."

Rachel scrunched her nose at hearing the woman's name. It was a name she had never heard before.

"Quinn... that's a weird name. Why did your parents name you Quinn?"

Quinn chuckled. The noise filled Rachel's ears and she couldn't help but laugh too.

"I'm not sure why they named me Quinn, why did your parents name you Rachel?"

"Some TV show or something I guess. Your eyes are really shiny, and your hair looks soft, and.. are you an angel?" Rachel was blushing furiously. She didn't mean to ask that. Although, Quinn really did look like an angel.

"I'm not an angel...or a witch for that matter, be sure to pass that along to your friends." Quinn smirked at Rachel, who was avoiding eye contact.

"So Rachel, why were here at my house all alone?" Quinn had slowly been shuffling closer to Rachel as the conversation carried.

"Well... my new friends said if I wanted to be in their group I had to doorbell ditch your house, so I did. Then I guess I got scared and tried to run away and..." Rachel's hand slid to her forhead, feeling a bandaid that Quinn must've placed there.

Quinn was somewhat, upset, these "friends" of Rachel's didn't sound like friends at all. They most likely tricked Rachel into going into the woods, knowing full well that they wouldn't let the small girl join their group. Rachel must have sensed this as her eyes were now filled with tears. Quinn felt a pull in her stomache and she scooted up close to the brunette.

Rachel threw her arms around Quinn a cried freely. Noah and the other kids didn't want to be her friends, how stupid of her to believe them. Now she would start school without anyone to help her.

Quinn held the girl tightly, cradling her and rocking lightly. "You don't need them Rachel, they are just selfish and mean. They don't care about you."

Rachel sniffed "But...But I want friends. It's not fair."

Quinn felt badly for the girl, she was so small and innocent. After a few minutes Rachel calmed down, her small hands playing with Quinn's golden locks. Quinn couldn't help it really, she was content, sedate, happy... Rachel errupted into a fit of giggles.

"Quinn, you're making funny noises...like a kitty."

Quinn could only smile contently. She looked out of her living room window, the day was slowly coming to a close. Soon she would have to send Rachel on her way, but for now, she was going to hold on tightly and shelter Rachel from the world. If only for a little while.

*QR*

"Where's Rachel?'

"I don't know, she'll be home in time for dinner I'm sure."

"So I work hard all day, and you can't even be bothered to keep tabs on your daughter?"

"Don't you raise your voice at me, she is just as much your daughter as she is mine!"

*DING DONG*

Hyrum Berry gave his husband Leroy one final glare before going to the front door. A small boy stood on the doorstep, a dejected look on his face.

"Can I help you?"

The boy shuffled his feet a little "Yes sir, my name is Sam.. uh... "

"Yes..." Hyrum urged.

"Uh today Rachel went into the forest...and it's been a really long time...and she hasn't come out."

Hyrum glanced at Leroy who was already downing a tall glass of scotch.

Leroy pointed a quivering finger at his husband " You wanted a kid, I got you a kid. Go find her and bring her back. Now."

Hyrum only sighed. Why did his little star have to be so much trouble?

Truthfully... maybe she was safer out there in the woods.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Rhymes With Vampire

Chapter 3

A/N- Hey guys! back from vacation and ready to roll!

ENJOY

Quinn and Rachel stood at the edge of the forest, hand in hand. Rachel (while her head still hurt) felt calm, happy. Quinn felt the same, though her heart panged at the thought of Rachel leaving.

A voice called out in the distance, Quinn could hear a man crying out for Rachel. Of course Rachel's less receptive ears couldn't hear, but Quinn could, and she knew it was time to send her little friend on her way.

She knelt down and guided Rachel's delicate face so they could see eye to eye. "I'ts time for you to go home little one, can you make it home on your own?"

Rachel couldn't hide the sadness in her large brown eyes "I don't want to go home yet, can't I stay and play with you?"

Quinn smiled. How innocent of Rachel to want to stay and play.

"I'm afraid not little one, you have to go home now. But you can come back tomorrow." Rachel seemed to have accept this as she moved to cling tightly to Quinn.

The blonde smoothed Rachel's hair and pushed her lightly away. Rachel gave a large wave goodbye and hurried home. Quinn sighed and turned back into the woods.

Time to hunt.

***RQ***

The smells excite her, sets her nerves on fire.

Nothing compares to the freedom of running. Running, dodging, chasing.

The chase. The best part.

Her canine teeth are sharp and ready, her eyes dart through the forest, searching. The leaves crunch and crackle beneath her feet, the trees appear to bend aside, seemingly avoiding her swift movements.

The dear won't see it coming. Quinn is too fast.

It's over in the blink of an eye. She feels sated, peaceful.

By now the moon has taken it's place high in the dark sky. It casts shadows among the trees. Quinn gazes upwards to take in the millions of stars. She thinks of Rachel and can't help but wonder what her little friend is thinking at this exact moment.

***RQ***

The linen closet in the guest bedroom on the second floor, behind the blue towels.

That's where it's safest.

That's where Rachel hides, and waits.

Her fathers are yelling again. Pappa Leroy screams and throws things. He has a scary face when he yells, Rachel wonders how Daddy Hyrum is so brave. Pappa is strong, she can tell. Sometimes Daddy has red and purple marks from where Pappa hit him. He always smiles and says "Pappa is just stressed...boys always fight..."

Rachel isn't so sure.

The tears spill from her eyes but she doesn't wipe them away, she is afraid to move. What if Pappa finds her? Daddy promised that she is safe in the dark little space, but it's best not to risk it.

She takes a shallow breath and lets her mind help her escape to a happy place. She thinks of the beautiful cabin deep in the woods. She thinks of bright eyes...she thinks of Quinn. And she wonders, maybe Quinn is thinking of her.

***RQ***

It's funny, really, people say "you can sleep wen you're dead". Quinn has been "dead" for over 100 years, and she has yet to sleep. She wishes she could, if only to dream. Dreams are one of the things she misses most about being alive. Maybe if she could dream, she would dream of Rachel. She can't help but smile as thoughts of her small friend enter her mind. She bets Rachel is curled up in bed right now, dreaming.

Maybe Rachel is dreaming of her.

NOTE: I'm Back! sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOONG wait but... I GOT MARRIED! among a shit load of other exciting things. I'll be updating more often now ok! and they will be longer.


End file.
